Episode 8472 (9th May 2019)
Plot David struggles to process that Jacob has been seeing Maya. He tries to tell himself that this is just crush on Jacob's end then begins throwing items from the shop shelves looking for a hidden camera to prove this is a prank. A teary Jacob declares he loves Maya and she loves him. At Tall Trees Cottage, Ellis informs Jessie that his stabbing has nothing to do with Max. Jessie doesn't believe it. She concludes Ellis bottled looking at the CCTV and labels her son a coward. After Jessie and Marlon leave, Billy asks Ellis what he's playing at. When Pete calls in past Smithy Cottage to collect some belongings, Rhona begs him to try to forgive her. Moira notices Victoria's phone screen is smashed. Victoria explains Lee text her after the attack. She thought he might apologise or threaten her to keep quiet but instead he said he had fun and ended the text with a kiss so after reading that, she threw her phone at the wall. Rhona explains to Pete that Nate made her feel attractive and she hates herself for that. She promises Pete that she never set out to flirt with anyone as she loves him. David asks Jacob if he really hates him that much to have a relationship with his girlfriend. Jacob explains it just happened. David is sickened to realise all the time Jacob was swanning about topless was for Maya's benefit. Jacob brings up all the times David "made" Maya have sex with him. A taken aback David tells Jacob he doesn't have a clue about women and calls him a stupid little child. David is appalled that Jacob got Liv tangled up in his disgusting lies. When Jacob says he feels bad about that, David grabs his face and questions why he did it then. Leyla pulls David off Jacob and states he can't blame Jacob as Maya groomed him; she's a paedophile. An angered Jacob insists Maya isn't a paedophile. Leyla states Maya admitted it to her although Jacob questions if that was before or whilst she was smashing Maya's head in. He turns to David and tells him how Maya was forced into a car then chased through the woods before Leyla hit her with a rock until she was unconscious. Leyla protests it wasn't like that. David can't believe Leyla has known about Jacob and Maya since the night at the club and never said anything. Victoria believes she brought this on herself by inviting Lee into her house although Moira reminds Victoria that you have sex because you want to, not because you're forced. Victoria comments she doesn't think Lee gets that, as he text her like he honestly thought it was a normal hookup. She fears if Lee believes that, then he could come back and do it all over again. Moira takes Victoria in her arms and assures her that won't happen. Billy believes he has to tell Jessie the truth about his involvement in Riley's attack but Ellis questions why as Jessie is happier than she has been in years and the truth will destroy her. Jacob walks out of the shop. Leyla chases after him but she's unable to stop him getting on the bus. Leyla and David conclude Jacob has gone back to the hotel to see Maya. David wonders if Jacob and Maya have slept together. Leyla confirms they have which leaves a nauseated blaming himself for introducing Maya into their lives. Pete isn't happy to find Rhona laughing and joking with Jamie and questions if he's the next bloke she'll jump on then walks out. Moira encourages Victoria to go to the police but Victoria doesn't believe it's worth it as nothing will happen to Lee. She just wants things to go back to the way they were before and to forget about this. Moira warns Victoria she'll be living a lie and sometimes that can be just as destructive. David worries he and Leyla will lose Jacob forever if they go to the police. He asks Leyla to leave him alone then he phones Maya and orders her to give him back his son. Victoria realises she has to deal with this as she doesn't want to be scared. She asks Moira if she'll be there for her if she goes to the police. Moira assures Victoria she will and they hug. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Hotten Road *Unknown hotel room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes